The Girl Who No One Knew
by YuYuHakushoObsesser
Summary: The loner girl of the class. What's Shika getting himself into? Read to find out ShikaxOC A/N: This is my first Naruto fic so I would like to know what you guys think so let me know And btw- some of the characters are kinda out of normal characters so
1. Chapter 1

1

1. Getting Started

It was the time of choosing teams. Everyone was ecstatic, wondering who'll be on their team.

'This is such a drag,' thought Shikamaru.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat.

"Ok, the moment that you all have been waiting for. The teams. And the first group, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

Sakura got up and started yelling. "Boo ya! In your face Ino!"

Ino glared at her.

Naruto objected next. "WHAT! Why do I have to be paired up with a worthless guy like Sasuke?!"

Iruka-sensei sighed. "Because Naruto, we have to even out the teams. You had the lowest score and Sasuke had the highest. It just worked out that way."

Naruto crossed his arms and sat back down.

Iruka-sensei continued. "Next, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka."

"Next, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and TenTen."

After a long while of going through the teams, Iruka-sensei finally got to the final group.

"Ok, and since we have an odd number of students this year, our final team will be a group of four. Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Yukiko Hiwatari."

Of course, Ino had to object.

"What! Why do I have to be with the loner girl, the boy with an abyss for a stomach, and a genius who's lazy?! Why can't I be with Sasuke?!"

The entire class groaned.

Iruka-sensei sighed. "Ino, as I explained to Naruto, we form groups by the scores. It's just the way the scores add up."

Ino 'hmphed' and stayed quiet, surprisingly. Everyone got together with their sensei and went off to training. Shikamaru's team was the last to leave the room. Asuma-sensei gathered everyone outside.

"Well, since it's the first day, how about we just hang out and get to know one another?"

"Sure, beats training," commented Shikamaru.

"I don't mind as long as we go some place to eat," remarked Choji.

Asuma laughed. "Well, we have the boys' approval. What about you ladies?"

Ino just sighed and said, "Whatever."

Yukiko silently nodded her head.

With everything decided, they went to a food joint so that Choji could get his fill on food; if that was even possible.

While they were waiting for the food to come, Asuma started the conversation.

"So, how about we start off with what you like to do?"

Of course, Choji just had to say, "Eating."

Shikamaru, being his lazy self, said, "Watching the clouds."

Ino, as usual, had to pipe in, "Being with Sasuke."

Everyone sighed, excluding Yukiko, her understanding Ino to a point from her own experience.

"What?" exclaimed Ino.

Everyone, but Yukiko, just shook their heads.

Asuma turned his attention on to Yukiko.

"Well, that just leaves you Yukiko. What do you like to do?"

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were staring at Yukiko to see what she would say. They had never heard her speak before, her being such a loner and all.

"I like to sit on a rock by a lake and stare at the stars."

Everyone stared in awe.

Yukiko looked around nervously.

"What?"

Ino and Choji said in unison, "She can talk!"

Yukiko got an anime sweat drop and looked down at the table.

Shikamaru just stared at her. 'Her voice is gorgeous,' he thought to himself.

Asuma laughed at Ino and Choji.

Finally the food arrived and everyone dug in but Shikamaru couldn't get his mind off of how beautiful her voice sounded. He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye, just slightly eating her food, her left hand on her side. 'I never noticed how beautiful she was either. Her chin length silver hair just curves her face so elegantly. The long bangs in front cover her eyes just enough to make you wonder what's hiding behind her deep silver eyes. Her short slender body fitted her small adorable face.'

Ino looked oddly at Shikamaru. "Shika, why aren't you eating?"

Everyone stared at him, including Yukiko. Shikamaru stared right into her eyes. 'Wow, they're even more beautiful when you get to see them,' he thought to himself.

Then he looked at Ino.

"Sorry for not being that hungry."

She just glared at him and continued eating her food.

Meanwhile, Yukiko was in her own little world. 'Oh my god! He stared at me. He actually looked at me! He didn't look through me, he actually looked at me!'

Once everyone was done locking themselves on him, Shikamaru went back to looking at Yukiko out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that she was slightly wincing and holding her side a lot tighter.

He was going to question her about it when she straightened out her face and said, "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement as she quickly went to the bathroom, her left hand glued to her side.

With Yukiko in the bathroom

She walked into the bathroom and checked to make sure that no one else was in there. Once she made sure that it was clear, she let out a small scream of pain. She held her stomach with both of her hands, wincing in intense pain. After a couple of minutes she calmed down, looked at herself in the mirror, made sure she looked fine, and then went back out to the others.

When she got back to the table, everyone was done eating, except for Choji, and were just a chatting away. As she sat back down she got to listen to them talking about plans for tomorrow. Asuma was in the middle of talking.

"Well, I say that tomorrow we start out with slight training. Get everybody comfortable with their style of fighting and see how it fits in with everyone else's. How does that sound to everyone?"

"Sounds like a drag but oh well," commented Shikamaru.

Ino just gave her nod of approval and Choji gave an "Ok" through chewing food.

"Yukiko?" asked Asuma.

"How early?"

"7 ok with you?"

"I'm sure I can get out of the house by then. Where are we meeting?"

"How about at the front gates of the city?"

"That'll work," they all said in unison.

"Alright, sounds good."

"I do have to leave though. I was supposed to be home hours ago; I'll see you guys in the morning."

Everyone nodded and she left.

Everyone else left soon after. Shikamaru went to the forest to think. He sat by a tree that was at the starting point of a clearing that had a gorgeous lake in the middle.

"Now I know why she likes coming to places like this. It helps ya think. I wonder why she was holding her side like that. Maybe I can find out tomorrow."

"Find out what tomorrow?"

Shikamaru jumped like 10 feet in the air at the sudden presence.

"Don't do that Yukiko!"

Yukiko shrunk and winced at the sudden out burst. "I'm sorry. I-I-I-I'll just go then."

Shikamaru caught her by the arm, "No! Wait! I'm sorry! Please, stay!"

Yukiko winced from the touch and quickly grabbed away. "O-O-Ok. I'll stay." She slowly made her way over to the rock and sat on it.

"Yukiko?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was inspired by what you said so, I decided to see what it was like. It's not quite dark out yet though so I can't get the star feeling but it's nice."

She smiled and stared out at the lake.

"I do have a question for you though."

She turned her head to look at him. 'God he's gorgeous. And he's actually talking to me. I think I might be hallucinating.'

"What's your question?"

"Why have you avoided contact with people your whole life?"

Yukiko quickly turned her head a bit.

"To avoid questions like these; I didn't want to be put in a team in the first place. I don't like talking to people."

"Why?"

"Look, it's really complicated; I think I'm going to go."

"Wait, why?"

"You want me to talk and I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Look, I gotta go." She got up and started leaving.

"No, wait." He got up to grab her but she quickly ducked and ran out of the forest.

"Great, now she's probably mad at me." He slowly made his way to his house to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, I know Lady Tsunade doesn't come into the series til later but I needed her in this chapter so don't yell at me please! Enjoy and review please!

2. Training and a Day to Hang Out

When Yukiko got home, she couldn't sleep. She went on top of her roof and stared out at the stars. 'I knew I shouldn't have joined the academy. But, it was a way to get out of the house. I knew this day would come sooner or later but I didn't want it to be with him. Not the one that I've idolized for years. And being on a team is something I didn't want. More people equals more questions that I can't answer. Oh well, let's see how training goes. I should be able to think of something.' And with that, she fell asleep.

Yukiko always was an early riser. She got up at about 5:30ish and went to the gates that they were supposed to meet at in a couple of hours at about 6:30ish. Surprisingly, Shikamaru was already there.

"Did you even go home?"

Shikamaru looked up at her. "Yeah, but I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here."

"Oh." She wanted to sit down but she didn't know if she could keep her face from flaring if she sat right next to him.

"So, what brings _**you**_ here so early?"

She quickly looked away, trying to think up an answer.

Shikamaru stared at the back of her head. 'Why does she always do that when I ask her a question?'

After a couple of minutes she finally turned back towards him. When she did, she almost turned redder than a tomato when she realized that he had been staring at her the entire time.

"I just woke up early and couldn't sit still so I thought that if I came up here I could lose some of my jitteriness." She turned back around, staring at the sky.

"I see. Now, I noticed that you don't like questions but I have to ask, are you mad at me?"

She quickly turned around for this one. "What? How could you possibly even think that! I could never be mad at you! It's just not possible!" She quickly covered her mouth with her hand before she could say anymore.

Shikamaru perked his head up. "And why is it not possible?"

She quickly turned her head away. "Never mind."

"Alright."

Thankfully, everyone else was arriving at the gates. As soon as everyone was there Asuma addressed the group.

"Alrighty then, I thought that we could go out into the forest so that we could have a little privacy. What do you guys think about that?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's get crackin' then."

They all entered the clearing that Shikamaru and Yukiko were at the previous day. Asuma stopped and addressed everyone.

"Ok, for right now, let's just go through your abilities, ya know naming them and showing them and all that shit. Shikamaru, you're lazy ass is up first. Then Choji, then Ino, and then, finally, Yukiko."

Shikamaru got up slowly and lazily. "Yukiko, do you mind if I use you for this?"

She looked at him oddly. "No, of course not."

"Great. Could you stand in front of me then? And don't freak out ok?"

"S-S-S-Sure."

As Yukiko stood in front of him, very shakily, he did his hand signs and then yelled, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" A dark shadow shot out and trapped Yukiko's feet. Yukiko restrained herself from freaking out since Shikamaru asked her not to. He moved his hands around a bit, making hers move with his. After a bit of making her do crazy movements, getting hysterics from everyone else, he finally released her and went to sit back down.

Yukiko walked steadily over to a tree that was behind everyone and jumped up to a branch and sat there shaking. 'That almost felt like that one time. This sucks.'

Choji was up next. He showed off his Expansion Jutsu and his famous Human Boulder. By the time that he was done Yukiko had calmed herself down enough that she wasn't shaking anymore.

Up next was Ino. "Choji, would you mind helping me with this."

"Sure." Choji walked in front of Ino.

"Ninja Art Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino did basically what Shikamaru did; made Choji do some weird moves, getting laughs out of everyone, even Yukiko. 'Wow, I don't remember having such a good time.'

"Ok, Yukiko, you're up," commented Asuma.

She nodded. "I'm just basically an element type person. I use mainly fire and water type jutsus. Since there's so many different jutsus for each one I'll just use my favorites. For the fire I'll show you the Dragon one."

Yukiko walked up to the lake, so she wouldn't do any damage, and did the hands signs and yelled, "Dragon Fire!" A big ball of fire appeared. She only let it burn for a few seconds before putting it out.

"And then, the water one."

After doing a few hand signs, she yelled, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Out of the lake came a large current that was in the shape of a dragon. After a few seconds, it disappeared.

"That's it for me."

Asuma called everyone's attention. "Ok then, I think that's enough for slight training. Now, you will have to do some of the training on your own. You do know that the Chunin exams aren't a pushover. Anyway, that's enough for today. Same time, same place tomorrow ok guys?"

They all nodded in agreement. Asuma nodded and left. Ino and Choji left soon after, in their own little world of conversation; that left Yukiko and Shikamaru alone.

Yukiko sighed. "I guess I have to go home."

"You make it sound like you don't want to go home."

"Not really. But I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"Wanna hang out with me for the day?"

She shrugged. "Sure, doesn't matter what time I get home anyway. Nothing ever changes what happens whatever time I get home anyway." Her eyes got distant as she spoke.

"What do you mean? What goes on at home?"

Yukiko snapped back to reality. 'Shit! Why is it that words just want flow from my mouth when I'm with him?'

"It's nothing. What do you wanna do?"

"Wanna stay here and just hang out?"

"Sure."

Yukiko went back to sitting on her rock and Shikamaru went back to his tree.

Shikamaru looked out over the lake. 'What can I say to her that won't make her so defensive?'

"Hey Yukiko?"

She turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Is there any question that I can ask that won't get you so defensive about answering?"

She giggled. "Wasn't that a question?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it was."

"Anyway, to answer that one, you can ask me anything that's not family or past related."

"Ok, what's your favorite color?"

"Midnight blue and silver."

"So, since you like silver, I must ask, is that your natural hair color?"

She giggled. "Of course."

"Very nice. What else do you like to do besides sit by a lake?"

"Go for moonlight walks."

"Do you ever do anything during the day?"

She laughed. "Not really. I'm a big night time person."

"I can tell"

Yukiko giggled and went back to staring out at the lake.

"Hey Yukiko, do you wanna go for a swim?"

"I don't swim with other people, sorry."

"May I inquire as to why you don't?"

She sighed, "Sorry, but no."

Shikamaru was about to ask her why not when a middle aged man walked up.

"Yukiko! You call this a training session?!"

She quickly turned her head to the person who spoke. 'Shit.'

"Training ended early."

"And you didn't find it in your best interest to come home?!"

Yukiko quickly got off her rock. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh, I mind. You said you'd come straight home after training!"

"I'm sorry. I'll come home now."

He walked over and grabbed her arm. "You bet your ass you are."

She looked over at Shikamaru. "Sorry Shika, I'll see ya tomorrow morning for training."

He nodded and watched her as she left. 'I hope everything's ok.'

He got up and left for home.

The next morning

Asuma looked at his watch. It was half past seven. "I wonder where Yukiko is."

"I'm right here," came a weak little voice.

Yukiko walked up, holding her side. "Sorry that I'm late."

Asuma smiled. "It's alright. Well, let's get going."

Shikamaru walked with Yukiko behind everyone else. "Any reason you're late today?"

"I just had a little trouble getting out of the house, that's all."

"Any connection to why you're holding your side?"

"Don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

When they got the clearing Asuma told them just to spar hand-to-hand combat for the day.

Ino went off with Choji to the other side of the lake. Asuma leaned up against a tree and closed his eyes.

Shikamaru and Yukiko walked to a part of the clearing where there was no one near so they'd have their privacy.

Yukiko smirked. "You ready for this Shika?"

He shook his head. "I'm not fighting you in that condition."

"In what condition?! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Then take your hand away from your side."

She glared at him and tried moving her hand away from her side but winced at the movement and kept it there.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Fine my ass! What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Just forget it and let's spar."

"Forget it. I'm not going to hurt you anymore than you already are."

"I've told you Shika, I'm perfectly fine. I've been worse."

She covered her mouth with her hand. 'Shit! No one's supposed to know about that!'

Shikamaru got a grim look on his face. "What do you mean you've been worse?"

"Just never mind. If we're not going to do this I'm just gonna go."

"No, I wanna know what happened to you."

"Look, just forget about it. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does matter. I wanna know."

"No one needs to know anything! Forget about it ok!"

"No, I don't want to forget about it. I want to know what happened."

"No, stop pushing this! You're just gonna make it worse if you do!"

"Make what worse?"

"Nothing! Just drop it! Fine, if you won't spar with me, I'll just sit over here." She went and sat by a tree nearby.

Shikamaru walked over and sat right next to her. "Won't you tell me what's going on?"

She shook her head. "No. No one needs to know. I'm perfectly fine."

"If you're perfectly fine then why can't you move your arm from your side?"

"It's nothing alright."

"Nothing my ass!"

"Just drop it!" As she yelled this she started wincing in pain and started breathing really hard.

"Are you ok?"

"It's just getting to be a little bit hard to breathe." She slightly screamed out in pain and passed out. She fell over on to Shikamaru.

"Shit! Yukiko! Are you ok?! Yukiko!" He gently picked her up and brought her over to Asuma.

"Asuma-sensei! There's something wrong with Yukiko!"

"Let's take her to the third Hokage." He turned his attention over to the direction the others were in. "Choji! Ino! Training's over for today!" he yelled.

He turned back to Shikamaru. "Give her to me. I can get there faster than you."

Shikamaru nodded and handed Yukiko over to Asuma and they rushed to the Hokage's place.

Asuma barged into the Hokage's room. "Lord Hokage sir! We need medical assistance right away!"

He got up and looked over Yukiko.

"I'll summon Tsunade right away. Take her to the hospital immediately."

Asuma nodded and left, Shikamaru following.

They didn't have to wait long before Tsunade came. She looked Yukiko over and told everyone to get out of the room.

Asuma and Shikamaru went to the waiting room. After a few hours Shikamaru started pacing until Tsunade finally came out to them.

Shikamaru was the first one over to her. "Is she ok?"

"She is now, but she was a mess before hand. It's a miracle she could even move. She has bruises everywhere, she had a few broken ribs, and a few fractures. Not all of these are most recent either. It seems this has been going on for years. You brought her here just in time."

"What has been going on for years?" inquired Shikamaru.

"Whatever did this to her."

"Maybe I can get it out of her. Can I go see her?"

"Sure, but she's probably sleeping."

Shikamaru nodded and ran off to her room.

"Asuma, did you know anything about this?"

"No, I've never known anything about her."

"It appears no one has. Not even the Hokage himself. She's the only Hiwatari ever known."

"How odd."

"Yeah, I know."

With Shikamaru

He quietly opened to door to her room and went and sat down on the chair next to her bed. 'What happened to you Yukiko?'


	3. Chapter 3

3

3. A Few Things Revealed

It was about midnight when Yukiko woke up. She slowly took in her surroundings. 'Where am I? I thought I was in the forest with Shika.'

She looked over to her left to see a sleeping Shikamaru in a chair. She slowly sat up and realized that she wasn't in pain.

'What the hell?!' she searched herself over, finding nothing, none of her bruises or anything.

'Oh no. This is a hospital isn't it? Great, this is going to go over great. I gotta get outta here.'

As quietly as she could, she got out of the bed and out the window she went. She ran to the clearing and sat on her rock.

"How am I supposed to go home now?"

She curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

Later in the evening with Shikamaru

Shikamaru slowly opened up his eyes and looked over at the bed to find it empty.

"What the hell? Where's Yukiko?"

He looked over at the window to find it open. "Shit, she left didn't she?"

Shikamaru ran out of the room, bumping into Asuma and Tsunade.

"What's the rush Shikamaru?" asked Asuma.

"Yukiko's gone!"

"What do you mean she's 'gone'?"

"What do you think I mean?! She's not in her room! I woke up and the window was open and she was gone."

"Ok, ok, calm down. We'll go looking for her."

"Don't bother, I think I know where she is."

He ran around them and out the door. 'She better be there.'

He ran into the forest as quickly as he could, making his way to the clearing. When he got there, he found Yukiko asleep on the rock.

'Good, she is here.'

He walked up to her and slightly shook her awake. "Yukiko?"

Her eyelids slowly opened. 'What the-? Is somebody there? Oh shit!'

She quickly got up on the other side of the rock in defense position.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there Yukiko! It's just me! Shika!"

Yukiko sighed and put her hands down. "Hey Shika."

"Why'd you leave the hospital?"

"I shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"But, you needed serious medical attention. Lady Tsunade said that it was a miracle that you were even alive."

Yukiko sighed. "Bringing me to the hospital just equals more problems for me."

"What kind of problems?"

"Never mind. No one's supposed to know anything anyway. It'll just make things worse."

Shikamaru was about to ask a question when the same man from before showed up.

"So, you're seeing boys now huh?"

"Dad, it's not what it looks like."

"I bet it doesn't. You didn't come home again last night. You got something better to do than be at home there girly?"

"No dad, of course not. I was just on my way home."

"Of course you were. Do we have to go back to older days when you decided not to come home?"

"No! Please! Don't! I'll be a good girl! I promise!"

"Ya know, those where the same words that you said long ago young lady. I think we need a re-run of that time." He did hand signs and yelled, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" and had Yukiko pinned, including Shikamaru.

"Don't think I forgot about your man friend there. Now how about we put some lovely images into your head?"

"Please don't! I'm sorry!"

"I bet you are little missy. Now let's get going home."

"I don't think so," came a voice from behind Shikamaru. Out appeared Asuma-sensei.

Yukiko's dad got a look like 'shit' on his face. "We'll continue this later when you get home Yukiko. And you had BETTER come home."

And off he ran. Once his jutsu was off of Yukiko, she fell to the ground crying hysterically. Shikamaru ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"It'll be ok." He started to gently stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. Asuma walked over to Yukiko with a stern look on his face.

"We need to talk Yukiko."

"Please, no. That'll just make things worse. Please, don't complicate things more than they already are."

"If you say so. But if things get worse, we will intervene."

Yukiko just shook her head and cried into Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru looked down at her fragile body, sobbing in his arms.

"Wanna go back to my place?"

She shook her head, "No, I have to go home."

Asuma put his foot down. "You can't go home. Not right now. Go to Shikamaru's place for now ok?"

She sighed. "Ok." And they made their way back to his place.

When they got to his place, they went straight up to his room.

"You don't mind if I lay down on your bed, do you Shika?"

"No, go ahead."

"Thanks"

She laid down on the bed and curled up into a little ball.

He looked at her with soft eyes. "Yukiko, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She took a few seconds to think. "I'd like to but, it'd just make things worse"

"Why not take the chances of it being ok?"

She sighed, "I suppose, but you have to promise not to tell anyone ok?" She sat up on the bed and Shikamaru joined her.

"I promise."

"Ok, long story short, there's major history of family abuse. I've been abused since I was about four or five. My dad told me that if I ever told anyone, things would get worse than they already were. Shadow Possession runs in the family so I really couldn't do anything. I can do it as well, but of course, I wouldn't have anything to do with it. So, there's the answer to the question of why I never associated with anyone. My dad had me scared out of my wits. That's why you will only find one Hiwatari, me. I changed my last name so that no one could find out about anything."

"Wow. I would've run away."

"Tried that. Got double the treatment. So, I just learned to put up with it."

"Wow, that's some tolerance."

"Yup. Thanks for listening Shika."

"No problem. Had to get it out sometime right?"

She giggled. "Yeah."

""You up to eating?"

"Not really. I just want to stay up here. Alone if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. I'll just sleep on the couch downstairs. Are you going to training tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I might sit out though but I will go."

"Alright."

"Sorry to deprive you of your bed Shika."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. You need it more than I do tonight."

She smiled as he left the room and laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. 'He's so sweet.'

She turned on her side and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep.

There's the third chapter. I hope you liked it! please review!


	4. Chapter 4

4

**4. Trouble Abroad**

**She awoke after a couple of hours and couldn't fall back asleep. She tossed and turned for a while before saying 'screw it' and went out on the roof to stare at the stars.**

**As she got herself situated, she noticed that the sky was cloudy and lightning outside. 'Sweet, my favorite type of weather.' She smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the sweet thunder that rolled nearby. 'That thunder is like music to me. Hmm...I can smell rain nearby. Very nice.' Soon enough, rain started falling, light at first and then gradually getting harder. She listened to how the rain outlined everything around her, the house, the trees, and the ground. She sighed. 'I think that this is when I'm at my happiest, outside in a thunderstorm'**

**As thunder clanged Shikamaru went up into his room to see if Yukiko was awake since he couldn't sleep. He got scared again when he seen that she wasn't there. 'Oh no, don't tell me she ran again!' He went to his window and looked around outside.**

"**Yukiko!"**

"**Heard my name what?"**

**Shikamaru looked all over to find the source of the voice. "Where are you?"**

"**Up on the roof."**

"**What are you doing up there?"**

"**It's my other favorite place to hang out besides the lake."**

"**But, it's raining."**

"**That makes it even better."**

**He giggled. "Care if I join you?"**

"**Suit yourself."**

**He climbed up onto the roof and sat next to her.**

"**So, how'd you sleep?"**

"**For the little bit that I did, I slept well."**

"**That's good."**

"**What about yourself? Why are you awake?"**

"**I just couldn't sleep."**

"**I'm sorry for making you sleep on the couch."**

"**Don't worry about it. Anyway, what are you gonna do?"**

"**You mean about my family right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well, I have to go home sometime."**

"**Why would you?"**

"**It's better than causing problems with him coming to look for me. I don't want to make a big scene about it. It's bad enough that some people know about it already."**

**Shikamaru sighed. "I guess if that's what you want but, you're always welcome here."  
**

**  
She smiled. "Thanks Shika."**

**Out of no where, came the sound of a big explosion. Yukiko got up immediately, jumped off the roof, and started running.**

**Shikamaru went after her as quickly as he could. "Wait! Yukiko! Where are you going?"**

**She stopped and turned to him. "To Asuma-sensei's, it is the middle of the night; maybe no one else heard it."**

**He nodded. "Alright, let's go."**

**They ran as fast as they could to Asuma's place and started banging on his door. He sleepily opened his door. "What's up? It's the middle of the night."**

**Yukiko spoke first, "We heard a big explosion. I thought that something might be wrong so I decided to come and talk to you right away."**

"**I see. Where do you think it was?"**

"**Right here!" a big club came crashing down upon where Yukiko was standing. Yukiko and Shikamaru jumped out of the way and took a fighting stance.**

The attacker was a big muscle man, standing about 6'3'' with a big helmet covering his face. He charged, aiming only at Yukiko. Yukiko jumped to the left whilst Shikamaru jumped to right. Before Yukiko even knew what was going on she was struck in the back of the head by another big man, knocking her out. The one who knocked her out grabbed her and ran off.

The one who originally attacked them started running after them. Shikamaru cursed and started running after them only to be stopped by Asuma-sensei.

"**What are you stopping me for?!" he yelled.**

"**Just chasing after them like that won't get her back. They wore the headbands of the Village Hidden in the Rocks. We'll organize a rescue group and save her that way. Come on, we gotta talk to 3rd Hokage." **

**Shikamaru nodded and they headed off towards the Hokage's place. When they barged into the Hokage's room, he was already giving out orders to assemble who ever was available to see what the fuss was all about.**

"**Asuma, do you have any idea what's going on?"**

"**Yukiko was kidnapped by the Rocks Village."**

"**That girl can be troublesome. Take a team and go on a rescue mission. This is top priority."**

**Asuma and Shikamaru split up to go search for available ninja. All they could find were the Genin; Naruto's team, Shikamaru's team, Shino's team, and Rock Lee's team. Their senseis' were all on missions of their own. Asuma took command of the group.**

"**Alright, rescue mission. We're going to the Village Hidden in the Rocks to save Yukiko. Let's head out."**

**Everyone nodded and they left the village quickly. Asuma talked plans while they were running.**

"**Ok, this is going to be about a week trip, getting information, camping at night, and of course, actually getting there."**

**Everyone nodded. They traveled until the sun set and set up camp. Shikamaru was fidgeting by a tree when Asuma walked up to him.**

"**You're worried aren't you?"**

"**Of course I am. I also think we should just keep going. We're wasting time like this."**

"**Shikamaru, you know better than anyone here what rushing in will do. We'll be murdered and they'll keep Yukiko, for whatever purposes they may have in store for her."**

"**I know, I just don't want her to suffer anymore. I want her to be happy. No one should have to suffer the way that she has. It just isn't right."**

"**I know how you feel Shikamaru but we can't take this lightly. The Rock Village is one of the strongest villages there is. We need to think strategically about this mission or all is for nothing."**

**Shikamaru sighed. "I know you're right. I just need to cool my head."**

**Asuma nodded and walked off. 'Yukiko, please be alright.'**

**With Yukiko**

**When she came to, Yukiko was tied up and leaning against a tree next to a fire. She tried to take in her surroundings but since she had never been out of the village, she had no idea where she was. She heard movement from behind her and tried looking when the guy who had attacked her earlier appeared.**

"**So, you've finally come to, eh?"**

"**What do you want with me?"**

"**Well, let's just say it was in our utmost interest to take on this mission. You'll find out once we get back to our village." **

**Yukiko glared at him.**

"**Ooo, Hiko, we have a feisty one here."**

**The one who had knocked her out appeared from the other side of the tree.**

"**Hehehe, we should have some fun Tiko."**

**A growl ripped throw Yukiko's throat.**

"**Let's wait on that till we're for sure that no one's following us. We're taking the long route home."**

"**Gotcha."**

**They went to sleep for the night, leaving at first morning.**

**With Shikamaru Early Morning**

**As soon as the sun was starting to rise, everyone was on their feet. Asuma spoke before they set out.**

"**I'm thinking the best route to take right now would be to go to border town and see if they might have went that way and see where they went from there. It'll be about a day and a half until we get there so let's get a good head start."**

**Naruto groaned. "Asuma-sensei, do we have to start so early?"**

**Sasuke snickered at him. "Not a morning person are you dobe?"**

"**Shut up Teme!"**

**Sasuke smiled at him and turned back to Asuma.**

"**Yes, Naruto, if we have any chance of catching up to them, we have to make the most of the time."**

**Naruto groaned again but started running with everyone anyway. **

**Nightfall fell again and camp was set up. Asuma made an announcement.**

"**We should be in border town by about noon tomorrow if we leave early enough. Now, every single one of you is going to be in charge of gathering information. We need all that we can get. You'll be looking for two big muscular men traveling with Yukiko. Any information will be of help so ask everywhere. That's all, have a good rest, we're leaving as soon as the sun starts rising."**

**Everyone made a note of understanding and went to sleep.**

**With Yukiko**

"**Hey Tiko, I'm tired of setting up camp. Why can't we just go straight threw the night? It would make getting home faster and we would probably have more of a chance of losing anyone who might be following us."**

"**We need to set up camp so we are at full strength every day. Say that we are being pursued. Say that they did what you just suggested. They would be worn out and we would be all rested up. Meaning we would have the upper hand. You need to start thinking more logically Hoki."**

"**You do have a point."**

**He walked over to Yukiko, still glaring at them. He cupped her chin with his hand.**

"**You just wait pretty little missy. We're going to make use out of you yet before we hand you over to our client."**

**Yukiko spit in his face and he backhanded her across the face.**

"**Hiko! We're not supposed to harm the merchandise until we get back home!"**

**He wiped the spit off his face. "She spit in my face, she deserved it."**

"**You need to control your anger. She's feisty, she's gonna be an interesting one to take back home."**

"**Heh, I guess you're right."**

**Next morning with Shikamaru**

**As the sun started rising the group was on their way. As Asuma predicted, they made it to border town by noon. Everyone went their own way, stopping everywhere to find information. Shikamaru stopped at every place he could until he found a tavern that held some interesting information.**

**He walked in and went up straight to the bartender, asking if he'd seen the two men traveling with a girl.**

"**Oh yeah, they came in here yesterday. They said they were heading for Amegakure no sato, the Rain Village."**

"**Thank you so much!" Shikamaru bolted out of the tavern and went searching for Asuma. He found him near a ramen shop.**

"**Asuma!"**

"**What is it Shikamaru?"**

"**They're heading for Amegakure no sato, the Rain Village!"**

"**Great job Shikamaru. Round up everyone, tell them to come here."**

**Shikamaru did as he was told. It took him about a half hour before he got everyone to the ramen shop.**

"**Listen up everyone, the next destination is Amegakure no sato. We're heading out right now!"**

"**Right!" yelled everyone in unison, and they were off.**

**Finally, I have the next chapter done. Sorry that it took long for me to update but I haven't really been in a writing mood. I've either been in a school, sleep, or watching anime mood. Sorry. I finally got into a writing mood though. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try to update the next one ASAP. Please read and review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sry about the long wait for another chapter. I've been super busy with work and play practice and stuff like that that I've either been working or sleeping. I greatly apologize. To make up for it, I'm doing two chapters tonight. Please enjoy. I hope you like them, and I hope to get some good reviews ^^**

**5. The Search Continues**

***With Yukiko, early in the morning***

"**Hey, Tiko. Which route are we taking home?"**

"**I was thinking that we'd go to Ame first, then go through Taki, and then go to our own country. That way, anyone following us, would get totally lost."**

"**Good plan, I just don't like the length of time it's going to take us to get there. This bitch that I'm carrying is starting to piss me off. She won't quit kicking me."**

"**Patience Hiko. The longer that we have her, the more we can make use of her."**

"**Be that as it may, why don't you carry her for once. My chest is starting to get sore from her kicking."**

**Tiko sighed, "Fine, give her to me." **

**They stopped for a few seconds and traded off.**

**Yukiko growled. "Let me go! You won't get away with this!"**

**Tiko laughed, "And just why do you think that there little missy? As far as we know, you're not liked very well back home right? So, what makes you think that they'll come for you huh?"**

"**You don't know what's happened since I graduated from the academy! I've made friends! They'll come for me!"**

**Tiko laughed even harder. "They're probably happy to be rid of a scrawny little thing like you. Now hush, you're distracting me."**

**Yukiko did as she was told, she didn't want to get hurt again like before when Hiko backhanded her. She still had a sting from that. 'What if he's right? What if they are happy to be rid of me? I wasn't there long enough for anyone to really care but Shika. And who knows if anyone would listen to him to come and get me. Please, Shika, come for me!' she thought to herself.**

***With the gang***

"**Sensei! Can we stop yet?" complained Naruto.**

**Everyone groaned.**

**Asuma sighed and spoke, "Naruto, if this is how you're going to be the entire trip, go back home. We need to get there as fast as we can. If we keep stopping every time you ask us to, Yukiko will be long gone. It's simple, we travel during the day, sleep at night. We should be in Ame by nightfall anyway. So quit your whining or go home."**

**Sasuke laughed, "Ha! You got scolded Dobe."**

**Naruto glared, "Shut up Teme! I'll take care of you after this mission!"**

"**Ha! I'd love to see you try!"**

"**Enough you two!" yelled Asuma. "The more you talk, the slower you get! Now, let's continue going."**

"**Right!" everyone yelled.**

'**Please be safe Yukiko. Just hold on, I'm coming for you!' thought Shikamaru to himself.**

***With Yukiko, nightfall in Ame***

"**Hey bro, where are we staying for the night?"**

**Tiko threw Yukiko on the ground, "Well, Hiko, I was thinking of that cheap inn over there."**

"**Alright. Same procedure as last time, ok little missy. You try bolting off, and we'll kill you on the spot."**

**Yukiko glared at him while he removed the ropes. Then they went into the inn and talked to the guy standing there, Tiko taking charge as usual since he was the only one with brains.**

"**Excuse me sir, I would like a room for the night for my brother, my sister, and me."**

"**Taking a trip I see?"**

"**Yes, sir. We thought that we'd do some sightseeing on the way home."**

"**Well, you'll be in the room on the top floor, all the way in the back."**

"**Thank you sir, have a wonderful evening." Tiko gave the innkeeper the money and up to the room they went.**

**When they got into the room, it didn't take them long to tie Yukiko back up.**

**Hiko smirked, "Don't need you running off in the middle of the night." He turned his attention to his brother, "Hey bro, I'm going to go and buy some food for dinner. Shouldn't be long."**

"**Alright.'**

***With the gang***

"**There! There's Ame! Straight ahead!" exclaimed Shikamaru. **

"**Alright, everyone!" Asuma said, "Same as last time. Search for info on where they have been. If you find anything, find me right away and we'll be off."**

**Everyone nodded and split.**

**Without anyone noticing, Hiko had heard the whole thing and quickly ran back to the inn.**

**He busted through the door, "Yo! Bro! There's ninja's from the Village Hidden in the Leaves here looking for little missy here."**

**Yukiko looked up with hopeful eyes.**

**Tiko glared, "Shit! You, stay here with her, I'll go see if I can do something about the innkeeper."**

**Hiko nodded as Tiko rushed out the door and down the stairs.**

**The innkeeper was dazzled as he saw the large man come rushing towards him. "Anything wrong sir?"**

**Tiko put on his most worried expression, "Yes, sir. See, what we didn't tell you, is that there are some people here looking for us, they accuse us of stealing from their village. Of course we haven't, it's just that, they're so uptight that they won't listen to reason, so, we ran. They've actually caught up to us, and we were wondering if it was possible that if they come in here asking for us, that you just say that you haven't seen us."**

**The innkeeper nodded. "I'll do my best."**

"**Thank you so much sir." Tiko ran back upstairs.**

**Hiko was sitting at the window, looking outside. "Any luck with the innkeeper?"**

"**Yeah, he totally bought the story that I told him. We should be fine til morning. As soon as that light emerges, we're outta here!"**

"**Gotcha bro."**

"**Alright, let's get some sleep."**

"**Yup."**

**Yukiko sat there, trying to think of something to do. 'What can I possibly do? If what that brute says is true, then there's no way that the others will figure out where I've gone to,' she thought to herself. **

**She waited until she was for sure that the two brutes were asleep before she got up to her feet and managed to hop down the stairs without falling over. Then she hopped her way over to the innkeeper's desk to find him asleep. 'Thankfully they didn't tape my mouth shut,' she thought.**

**She cleared her throat, "Excuse me, sir."**

**The innkeeper jolted awake. **

"**I'm sorry to disturb you at such an hour sir, but I couldn't think of any other way to get away from the brutes upstairs."**

**The innkeeper looked at her confusedly, "You weren't like that earlier."**

"**I know, it was ruse so you wouldn't suspect anything of us. Now, did anyone come in from the Leaf Village today looking for me?"**

**He nodded, "Yes, but I gave them the information that the man told me to say."**

"**And what exactly was that?"**

"**That I didn't see you guys."**

"**Shit! Look, when we leave in morning, act like I didn't tell you anything, but if they show up again, tell them that we're going to Kusa, the Grass Country. I would greatly appreciate it."**

"**Yes, I can do that for you. Are you going to be all right miss?"**

"**As long as you get that message to my friends, yes. Just remember, when we leave in the morning, don't let on that I spoke to you."**

"**I can do that."**

"**Thank you."**

**Yukiko hopped back upstairs. The two brutes will still fast asleep. She took her spot on the floor, laid down, and fell asleep herself.**

***With the gang that night***

**Everyone had gathered around Asuma just outside of town.**

**Asuma looked everyone over, "Anyone find anything?"**

**Everyone shook their heads.**

"**Damn, well, let's get some sleep and we'll look around again tomorrow."**

**The group nodded and each took their own place and went to sleep. All except Shikamaru. He went in search of a clearing. Ironically, he found one with a rock and a small little pond.**

"**Well, it's not a lake, but it's still a body of water."**

**He sat on the rock and looked up at the stars. **

**Asuma walked up behind him and gave a sympathetic smile.**

"**I kinda figured that I'd find you here."**

"**And how'd you come to that deduction sensei?"**

"**Cuz it's where I always found you and Yukiko. She's going to be fine. We'll find her."**

"**I sure hope so. She's a member of the team. We always protect the team."**

**Asuma chuckled, "I think there's more to this than that."**

**Shikamaru sat up and looked at him, confused. "What do you mean Asuma-sensei?"**

"**You have to figure that out on your own kid. You'll realize it someday."**

**He walked off back to the others, leaving Shikamaru even more confused.**

***With Yukiko***

**Morning arose, and Hiko untied Yukiko. "Ok, you little brat. Don't start anything."**

"**Fine, whatever."**

**Tiko looked at her curiously. "You're very calm considering you know that you're so-called friends are near by."**

"**I'm not stupid enough to try anything when it's two against one. I wouldn't stand a chance. Besides, I know that my friends will find me."**

**Tiko laughed, "Considering we got the innkeeper on our side, I highly doubt that they'll be able to follow us anymore. Let's go."**

**He pushed Yukiko out the door, and they made their way down the stairs. The innkeeper smiled at them as they were leaving.**

"**Thanks sir, for yesterday," commented Tiko.**

"**Anytime, sir. I'm just glad I could be of help to a family like yours."**

**Tiko nodded and they left out the door. They made sure to take their time, to see if anyone would notice them, and then as soon as they were on the other side of town and out of anyone's sight, they tied Yukiko back up, propped her on Tiko's shoulder and started their way towards Kusa.**

"**That was pretty smart of you Tiko, what you did with that innkeeper."**

"**I know, we should be fine now. There's no way that they could figure out which way we're going. Hell, as far as they know, we could be going to Kusa, Suna in the Wind Country, or anywhere else for that matter."**

"**You're so smart bro."**

"**I know, that's why I'm the brains of this operation."**

"**Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**Never mind, let's puck up the pace."**

"**Yeah, sure, whatever."**

***With the gang***

"**Ok, everyone. One more sweep of this village. Let's go. Meet back here within the hour."**

**The gang nodded and split up once again. **

**Choji and Ino took to the food stands. Neji and Hinata took to the highest building and used their Byakugons. Naruto just went around calling for her. **

**Sasuke shook his head, "Dobe, you honestly think she's going to be able to answer considering it's highly probable that they've already left? We're supposed to be going around asking anyone if they saw her. Yelling for her isn't going to do anything."**

**Naruto glared at Sasuke and mumbled "stupid Teme" under his breath.**

"**Come on, let's go check over here Dobe."**

"**Sure, whatever Teme."**

**Sakura looked after them with a confused look, "The way those two act around one another is so strange." She shook her head and followed them.**

**Kiba and Akamaru were searching the ground with their noses, seeing if they could pick up anything. There were so many scents in the air that they couldn't really pick out anything.**

"**Come on Akamaru, let's move to a different location."**

"**Arf!"**

**Shino was sending his bugs all over town to see if they could find anything. He had never spoken to Yukiko personally, but they had attended the academy together, so, the bugs should be able to find something. He hoped anyway.**

**Rock Lee and TenTen took to the forest around the town, seeing if anything was left behind to suggest that they had slept outside the village, giving reason as to why no one in the village would have seen them.**

**Shikamaru was walking around town, going in and out of every place he could find, asking about Yukiko. It was almost time to go back to the rest of the group when he looked at the inn and thought he might try again.**

**He walked in and the innkeeper almost fell over with excitement. "You're that boy from yesterday!"**

"**Yeah, I am. What's up?"**

"**That young lady you were asking about…"**

"**Yeah?! What about her?!" Shikamaru interrupted.**

"**She managed to come downstairs last night while the other two were sleeping and told me all about what was going."**

"**So, they were here! Why didn't you say anything to me yesterday?! Her life is in danger!"**

"**Well, you see, yesterday one of the men came and told me a story about how they were being chased and asked if I could say that I hadn't seen them. They little girl looked fine when she had walked in, I didn't think to consider that she was a captive. It wasn't until she hopped downstairs all tied up that I realized I had been deceived. She told me to relay a message to you."**

'**Awesome job Yukiko! Don't worry, we're on our way," he thought to himself. **

"**What was the message?"**

"**That there next destination was Kusa, the Grass Country."**

"**Thank you so much sir!"**

"**Anytime, I hope you save that girl."**

"**So do I."**

**Shikamaru ran out the door, he ran as fast as he could. He was already late, and he needed to get his information to Asuma-sensei as quickly as possible.**

"**Anyone find out anything?" Asuma-sensei inquired.**

**The gang shook their heads.**

"**Damn, we still don't know where they have gone. We'll figure out something. Is everyone here?" asked Asuma-sensei.**

**Everyone looked around. Ino piped up, "We're missing Shikamaru sensei."**

**Just as she spoke, Shikamaru appeared, panting from running so fast.**

"**What's up Shikamaru? **

**He waited til he could breathe normally before telling what he had found out. "Yukiko's on her way to Kusa. She managed to tell the innkeeper that during the night. She had to hop down there to tell him, they have her tied up. She probably didn't just ask the innkeeper to untie her cuz she was worried that the two that have her would hurt him, so she just went with them."**

"**Alright, that was smart thinking on her part. As long as we can follow them, we'll be good. Team, let's go!"**

**The gang nodded and flew off in the direction of Kusa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Getting Closer**

"**How much longer Tiko?"**

"**Not too much longer. It's just up ahead."**

"**Good. It's almost nighttime. It'll be nice to take a break. We're getting that much closer to home."**

"**Yeah, but remember, we still have to get to Taki, the Waterfall Country before we even considering going to our own land."**

"**Right."**

'**I hope Shikamaru and the others got the message,' Yukiko thought.**

***With the gang***

"**Neji, Hinata, how close are to them?" asked Asuma-sensei.**

**Hinata and Neji shouted "Byakugon!" simultaneously.**

"**They're in the village already," reported Neji.**

"**So, they're still a great deal a head of us," commented Hinata.**

**Asuma sighed. 'Go all night or stop and rest?' he thought to himself.**

"**What's the plan Asuma-sensei?" asked Shikamaru.**

"**Well, we could go on without stopping and probably catch up to them. Or, we could stop, rest, and continue early in the morning."**

"**Well, considering the route that they're going, I'm getting the idea that they're taking the super long route home. They're probably going to Taki, the Waterfall Country next, and then to their own Earth Country."**

"**I had that idea myself. How about this: we go until we get to the village, take a few hours to rest, and then continue onward. Right now, they more than likely think they've eluded us. They probably have no idea that Yukiko got to the innkeeper. Since we have a good idea that they're going to Taki next, we could continue right away and close some more distance. We wouldn't have to waste time searching around the village for information."**

"**Sounds like a plan."**

**The group nodded in agreement and continued onward. **

***With Yukiko at the inn in Kusa***

**Tiko and Hiko stretched while Yukiko sat on the floor glaring at them.**

"**Hey Tiko."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Don't you think it's about time we had fun with our little pet?"**

**Tiko smirked, "I think you're right. What do you think little missy? It's not like you're not used to this by now right?"**

**Yukiko froze with fear. She was dreading this event. She thought that they would be so busy worrying about the others that they'd forget about what they had discussed earlier. "D-d-d-on't c-c-c-ome n-n-n-ear m-m-m-e!"**

"**Aww, look Tiko. I think she's scared. Better tape up her mouth, she seems like a screamer."**

"**Right."**

**That night was one of the worst nights Yukiko had ever had, and she wished the group would hurry up.**

***With the gang***

"**We made it!" exclaimed Shikamaru.**

"**Yup, now you guys get some rest, I'll keep a look out. They probably stayed at the inn again. It's not that far from our view. I'll be able to notice if they leave."**

**The group nodded and everyone went to sleep, except Shikamaru.**

"**Shikamaru, get some sleep. You'll need it."**

"**I just want to go over there and get her. She's right in our grasp. But, I know it's not the most logical thing to do. I just can't sleep. I'm too nervous."**

"**Fine. You can stand watch with me, since I know nothing I'll say will work with you." Asuma smiled.**

"**Thanks sensei."**

"**Anytime."**

***The next morning***

**Yukiko hadn't slept a wink the rest of the night. Tiko and Hiko passed right out, but not after having their way with Yukiko for a few hours. When the sun rose, Tiko and Hiko woke right up, even after the long night. They untied Yukiko and they went out of the inn. Yukiko could barely walk. Shikamaru noticed them right away.**

"**Sensei! There they are!"**

"**Calm down. There's probably going to be a fight. I don't want any of it to happen here in the village. Wake everyone up quietly and we'll follow."**

**Shikamaru nodded and proceeded to doing what he was told. **

**Tiko tied Yukiko back up and handed her to Hiko. "Your turn."**

**Hiko groaned and put her on his shoulder. "At least we're on the stretch home."**

"**Yup. So, let's get going."**

"**Hold it!" yelled Asuma.**

**Tiko and Hiko both turned and looked. "Shit, they somehow found out which way we were going!" yelled Hiko. **

**Tiko looked over at Yukiko, "This is your doing isn't it? You'll pay for this later. Hiko! Let's go! Super speed!"**

"**Gotcha bro!"**

**They were out of sight in a blink of an eye.**

"**Whoa! How'd they do that?!" yelled Naruto.**

"**Who cares?! After them!" exclaimed Asuma.**

**The gang nodded and the chase was on.**

"**Neji!" Asuma directed.**

"**They're really far ahead. I have no idea how they can move that fast. Unless they stop for something, we'll never catch up."**

"**Well, keep an eye on them for me."**

"**Right."**

***With Yukiko***

"**Just a few more hours Hiko."**

"**Yup. Then we can get paid and be done with this stupid thing."**

'**I have to think of something to stall them,' thought Yukiko. 'At this rate, the group will never get to me. Shit!'**

**The few hours went by too quickly for Yukiko. The two halted at the Hidden Rock Village. "We're home!" yelled Hiko.**

**Tiko was looking around, "Now where's that damn old man? He said he was going to meet us here at home."**

"**Speak of the devil," said Hiko. "He's over there, by the inn.**

"**Earlier than expected," he said.**

**Hiko and Tiko ran over to him, Hiko throwing Yukiko at the man's feet.**

"**Delivered as promise. Now, where's our pay?" retorted Tiko.**

"**Here." The man handed over an envelope. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take my daughter and leave."**

**Yukiko's eyes opened up wide. 'D-d-dad? He's the one that hired them to do this?! Oh shit!' she thought.**

"**You won't be taking her anywhere if we have anything to say about it old man," a voice said from behind Tiko and Hiko.**

**Yukiko looked in the direction of the voice, "Shikamaru!"**

"**Just hold on Yukiko. We'll get you back!"**

"**You have to get passed me to do that little man," commented her father.**

**Asuma stepped forth, "No way! It can't be!"**

"**What is it sensei?" asked Shikamaru.**

"**That's Suranada Hikari, a descendant of the village's founder of the Shadow Possession Jutsu. I thought you were dead old man."**

"**Not quite yet. I'm still alive and kicking."**

**Ino thought about something, "Wait a minute, does that mean that Shikamaru and Yukiko are related?"**

**Everyone looked at her dumbfounded. "What? I was just curious."**

**Shikamaru looked at her, "This isn't the time for that Ino!"**

**Suranada laughed, "Why not humor the girl. No, they're not related. I may be a great descendant of the family that discovered the technique, but we were not the only family that could do it."**

"**Enough idle banter! Give us back Yukiko!" yelled Shikamaru.**

"**Now why would I want to do that when I have just given these nice men the money for bringing her to me? I thought I would lose you punks if I got her here, but apparently you're more persistent than I ever thought you would be."**

**Shikamaru glared, "Not on your life old man."**

"**Well, I guess we'll have to fight for her than. Asuma, what do you think? You fight with me, and who ever wins gets Yukiko."**

**Asuma growled, "How about I just kick you ass and take Yukiko back home?"**

"**Aww, not a gambling man Asuma? Too bad. Should have sent Tsunade to retrieve her. She's more of a gambling woman. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to kill you all and take her with me."**

"**As fun as this sounds, our job is done, so we're not interfering. We'd also appreciate it if you guys took this fight outside of the village," commented Tiko.**

"**Fine by me," replied Suranada.**

**He untied Yukiko and she ran to Shikamaru to the best of her abilities. "Shikamaru!"**

"**Yukiko!" They hugged as everyone started walking out of the village and down the road. **

**Suranada smirked, "Enjoy your time with them while you can. You're coming with me when this is done and over with Yukiko."**

"**In your dreams dad!"**

**After about an hour or so of walking, everyone stopped. Asuma addressed the group in a whisper, "Ok, you guys take Yukiko back home. I'll keep him busy while you guys make a run for it."**

**Everyone nodded.**

"**Asuma-sensei, I can't run at present," Yukiko said shyly.**

**Shikamaru got on the ground in front of her, "Get on my back. I'll carry you."**

**Yukiko blushed slightly and climbed on.**

"**Alright, get going!"**

"**Right sensei!" everyone said in unison.**

**Shikamaru looked straight in his sensei's face, "Come back safely sensei."**

"**You got it kid. Now go!" **

"**Right!"**

**Everyone started running off in the direction of home.**

"**Where do you think you're going Yukiko!" exclaimed Suranada. He started chasing after them when Asuma attacked him with his Flying Swallow attack.**

"**You're not getting anywhere near those kids!"**

"**How cheeky of you."**

***With the group***

"**I hope Asuma-sensei's ok," said Yukiko in a whisper to Shikamaru. It was night, camp was set up, and Yukiko and Shikamaru were at a clearing close by.**

"**He's fine. He's not the kind of guy to lose. Unless it's at Shogi against me."**

**Yukiko chuckled.**

"**Enough about sensei, how are you doing?"**

"**I'm doing much better now that I'm back with you guys."**

**He smiled, "I'm glad to have you back. What did they do to you that you can't walk that well?"**

**She thought up a story to tell him, she couldn't face the truth of what actually happened. "I had mouthed off too much so they beat me in the legs. I'll be fine in a day or two."**

**Shikamaru didn't buy it but he didn't pry either. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'm pretty sure you're tired." **

"**Yeah, I am. You should get some sleep too Shika."**

"**I will."**

"**Can you help me down?"**

"**Sure. Here, get on my back."**

**Her little blush came back as she got on. "Thanks Shika. For everything. I must seem like a bother to you."**

"**No, of course not. We're a team, and team members always help each other out."**

'**Is that all I am to him? A team member?' she thought.**

**She jumped off his back and walked very shakily on her own towards the camp.**

"**Yukiko? Why don't you let me help you?" He ran up to help her.**

**She shoved him off. "No. I can do this on my own."**

**As she walked off Shikamaru thought, 'What'd I do?'**

**When morning came, Yukiko insisted on running herself. She kept up with everyone, but she looked like she was in pain the whole time.**

**Neji looked over at her, "Why don't you let someone carry you?"**

"**I'm just fine on my own thank you."**

**Neji drifted back to run Shikamaru. "What happened last night? She seems a little angry."**

"**I don't know. We were having a great time, talking and looking at the stars, and then on our way back to get some sleep, she all of a sudden wanted nothing to do with me helping her."**

"**Hmmm…Interesting."**

"**I know, I wonder if it was something I said."**

"**Well, think it over. What did you say just before she started refusing your help?"**

"**Well, she mentioned that she must be a bother and I said no, we're a team, and team members help each other out."**

**Neji giggled, "I see, so that's it."**

**Shikamaru gave him a puzzled look, "What are you talking about Neji?"**

**He started going back to the head of the group, "You'll just have to find out yourself."**

**Shikamaru glared at Neji and continued on.**

***With Asuma***

"**You've improved Asuma," Suranada said between taking in deep breaths from exhaustion. **

"**You haven't lost your touch old man."**

'**I hope everyone got the village safely,' thought Asuma. They had been battling non-stop for days. Both of them were at their limits and they both knew it. **

"**Why don't you just give it up Asuma? You know you can't beat me."**

"**As if Suranada. I'm just getting warmed up."**

**He launched at Suranada, landing kicks and punches.**

"**What the hell do you call this Asuma? I'm barely feeling anything."**

"**You just wait old man, I'm preparing something for ya!" He kicked him hard enough to send him flying a few feet. 'I've gotta use it. It's the only thing I can use with as much chakra as I have left,' he thought.**

**Suranada came flying at Asuma as he was doing hand signs. Just at the last minute, before Suranada could land a blow, Asuma yelled, "****Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!" **

**Suranada was covered in a cloud of superheated ash, getting third degree burns all over the place. Asuma back off a little, and with the last strength he had before he'd pass out, he through a kunai straight at Suranada's heart.**

"**There, now you can't hurt Yukiko anymore." He fell to the ground the same time Suranada did, completely passed out and snoring.**

***With the gang back at the village***

**As everyone got back, they each went their own way. Shikamaru stayed back to see where Yukiko was going, he was going to get out of her what he did wrong. As he was looking around, he noticed that she was gone already. 'Well, I have an idea of where she went. I hope,' he thought.**

**He ran off to the only place he could think of that she would go right away: the clearing with the lake.**

**As he arrived, sure enough, there she was, on the rock. As he got closer, he realized she was crying.**

"**Yukiko? What's wrong?"**

**Yukiko jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned and looked at him, "What do you care?"**

"**What does that mean? Of course I care."**

"**Just because I'm a teammate right? No other reason. If I wasn't on your team, you would have never even noticed me. You never once did. No one did."**

"**That's not…It's not like that." **

"**Sure it's not. I'm leaving."**

**She started walking off, wobbling here and there.**

**Shikamaru grabbed her arm as gently as he could, "Wait, Yukiko."**

"**Let go of me!" She said the words, but she didn't fight him. She just cried even more.**

"**Just tell me what's wrong. Did I do or say something that upset you?"**

**She looked at him, "If you honestly can't figure it out on your own, then I guess you don't really need to know." She yanked her arm away.**

**Shikamaru wasn't done yet. She went up and hugged her from behind, surprising her. "Don't leave Yukiko. I'm not comfortable with the thought of you angry with me. Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it."**

**She turned around in his arms. "Shika, tell me why you're not comfortable with me being mad at you. I'm just a teammate aren't I? We just train and do missions together. Hope to become Jonin. Isn't that all I am to you?"**

**He stared at her, slowly starting to get why she was mad at him. "I'm not quite sure why it would bother me, but you're not just a teammate. You're not just someone to tain and do missions with. You're not just someone to hope to become a Jonin with. There's something that I'm feeling, I just can't figure it out yet."**

**He hugged her, "Just give me some time ok? Give me time to figure this out. I may be a genious, but I'm not when it comes to my own feelings. So, please, don't be mad at me ok?"**

**She smiled and hugged him back. "Fine, I forgive you, for now."**

**They bursted out with laughter. "So, you staying at my house tonight?"**

**She nodded, too happy to speak.**

"**Ok, let's go."**

**When they got back to his house, she started going over to the couch to lay down.**

"**What are you doing Yukiko?"**

"**What does it look like? Going to sleep."**

**He shook his head, "Not on the couch, come on."**

**She stared at him confused, but followed him anyway.**

"**I don't' want to steal the bed from you again Shika."**

"You're not. If it doesn't bother you, I thought we could share the bed."

**Yukiko blushed madly. "W-w-why would you want to do that?"**

**He shrugged, "I'm not sure, just sounded like something I wanted. Will you?"**

**She slowly nodded and climbed into bed with him. He wrapped his arm around her and passed out.**

'**Now this is the happiest I've ever been,' she thought before falling asleep.**

**And there's chapter 6 like promised ^_^ Please don't yell at me for the lovey dovey stuff. I know it's completely out of Shika's character, but it's not like they're admitting that they like each other already or anything. It's just getting them a little further in the liking area. And I thought it was cute. Besides, this is the longest I've ever kept the lovey dovey stuff out of the picture. It was only the second chapter I believe for my YYH one titled New Life. I'm very proud of myself lol Anyway, I hope it won't take me too long to write chapter 7. I hope you enjoy and I hope I'll get some reviews. Thanks to everyone that's favoriting this story. It makes me feel happy ^^ And gave me motivation to write XD Anyway, enough rambling from me, talk to ya next time!**


	7. Sorry

Alright ppl, I don't know how many of you even still follow my stories anymore but I've been reading a lot of stories lately and I'm finally getting back in my groove. However, I'm very disappointed in my writing, so, I'm going to be re-writing this story and one of my other ones, might even post a new one but we all know how that goes for me. So, sry for being absent for many years, but I'm hoping to not do that again. Thank you to all my fellow followers that are still following me.


	8. Update

Alright, just so everyone knows, I've decided to change the title to Outcast. It was something that came to mind that sounded better than The Girl Who No One Knew rewritten or something like that lol And I wanted to let everyone know that it will be posted separately from this one. I'm almost done with the first chapter, I should have it up within the next day or so. Thanks to everyone who's still with me :)


End file.
